El amor siempre es especial
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Una noche como cualquier otra para el matrimonio Weasley. Una de tantas noches que Hermione acuesta a su preciosa hija en la cuna y se toma un respiro en su biblioteca.


**Dedicado a XBlueeyes, XDrizzles y a la inspiradora de esta historia.**

Rose dormía dulcemente en su cuna, arropada con una mantita azul claro y el móvil de un sistema solar girando lentamente sobre su cabeza. Hermione miró a su hija de apenas seis meses, sonriendo y dejando caer un par de lágrimas de pura felicidad. Era una niña preciosa de grandes ojos azules como el mar, idénticos a los de su padre.

Sus cabellos, apenas unos rizos de color rojo fuego ya empezaban a desparramarse por la pequeña almohada. Sus manitas abrazaban su peluche favorito, un osito de peluche que Ron le había comprado de camino al hospital, el día que nació. Ron podía tener sus momentos de extrema ternura sin darse cuenta y ese fue uno. Cuando entró en la sala de partos con la respiración agitada, el corazón en la garganta, la cara roja de la carrera y un oso de peluche en su mano.

Hermione besó la frente de su hija, encendió el escucha-bebes y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta. Camino con cuidado por el pasillo de madera para que esta no crujiera y despertara a Rose. Entró en la biblioteca y dejó un momento el otro escucha-bebes para sentarse un segundo en su butaca favorita.

Estaba cansada, había sido un día muy largo, el trabajo la ahogaba en informes interminable y en casa Rose había estado llorando todo el día hasta que Hermione logro encontrar su peluche bajo la cama del dormitorio de invitados sin saber cómo pudo llegar hasta allí. Ron no pudo ayudarla porque estaba en una misión.

Eso la inquietaba siempre pero ya se acostumbró tras tantos años viviendo juntos y Ron siempre regresaba sano y salvo. Tenían una vida agotadora y sin tregua pero Hermione no cambiaria ni un solo ápice de ella. Su trabajo, su marido y su hija la llenaban de tal satisfacción que no concebía una vida sin ellos.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el asiento suspirando cansada pero satisfecha. Su hija dormía plácidamente en su cuarto, Ron llegaría en la madrugada y ella tenía el día siguiente libre. Le tentó la idea de esperar a Ron pero prefirió irse a dormir, el sueño la estaba matando. Abrió los ojos desperezándose en el sofá cuando oyó la obertura de su poema sinfónico favorito.

Doce campanadas interpretadas por un arpa con el sonido de la cuerda de fondo, unas notas inconfundibles que daban paso a un violín, el violín de la muerte que sacaba a los muertos de sus tumbas con el comienzo de la media noche. La flauta hace su aparición para desencadenar una danza en la que el viento y la cuerda se entremezclaban con un gran sobresaliente que era la muerte sobre el resto de los instrumentos.

La intensidad se volvió apabullante y Hermione notó un movimiento a su lado y una mano grande y fuerte frente a ella que le hacía una petición. La mirada de Hermione ascendió por la mano, la muñeca, el brazo, hasta llegar a la cabeza de un pelirrojo que ella conocía muy bien. Ron Weasley le miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

- No te esperaba tan pronto – dijo Hermione tomándole de la mano.

- Quería sorprenderte. – le contestó Ron tirando de ella hasta levantarla del sofá y abrazarla con ambas manos como si temiera que se escapara.

- Lo has hecho. – le susurró Hermione mientras empezaban a bailar al son de esa música que tanto les gustaban a ambos. No por nada había sido la primera en sonar el día que se casaron.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que significa esta sinfonía? – le preguntó Ron mientras Hermione apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Por supuesto. Fui yo quien te lo dijo. – contestó riendo Hermione. – La muerte nos canta su dulce música durante nuestra vida mientras nosotros bailamos a su son sin llegar a verla. Al llegar el alba la muerte desaparece con nosotros pero siempre vuelve al atardecer. Nada termina y todo es eterno. – recitó de carrerilla Hermione.

- Como nuestro amor. – digo Ron –Me case con la mejor mujer de la Tierra.

- Lastima que me este volviendo vieja. – se lamentó Hermione.

- No digas tonterías absurdas. Eres la bruja más inteligente y brillante de Hogwarts y no te das cuenta de que sigues tan preciosa como el primer día que te vi.

- No eres racional ni objetivo.

- No hace falta serlo para saber que eres una belleza.

- No digas esas cosas, me avergüenzas.

- Lo sé, por eso lo hago. Me gusta ver el rubor en tus mejillas. Además tienes que saber que para mí siempre serás especial. Tengas veinte o ciento veinte años. – dijo Ron besándole el cuello a Hermione.

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Dónde está el Ron Weasley sin sentimientos que conocí en el colegio? – preguntó Hermione mientras sus pies bailaban con los de Ron.

- Lo mate – bromeó Ron haciendo que Hermione diera una vuelta sobre su mano para volver a atraparla entre sus brazos.

- No sé si tendría que molestarme su muerte.

- No lo hagas. El pobre era algo lento y no se dio cuenta de la mujer tan perfecta con la que discutía por cualquier cosa.

- Yo tampoco es que fuera la rapidez personificada.

- Siempre hemos sido especiales. – sonrió Ron besándola.

- Aunque ahora nos estamos volviendo muy cariñosos.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Y los ocho años que llevamos juntos han sido alguna clase de prueba? – preguntó Ron bromeando.

- Ha sido el preludio de lo que nos queda por vivir.

- Que romántica te me has puesto.

- Tú haces que me sienta así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Especial

- Porque lo eres.

La música empezaba a menguar en intensidad con el sonido que imitaba al gallo que avisa del comienzo del amanecer. Hermione y Ron terminaron de bailar quedándose abrazados el uno al otro. La música dejó de sonar y Ron apagó la radio con un movimiento de varita.

- Al venir pase por una librería y vi un nombre. Gabriela Mistral. – dijo Ron.

- ¿Te acuerdas? – preguntó muy ilusionada Hermione de que su marido recordase la autora de un poema que leyeron hacía varios años.

- Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Yo recuerdo todo lo que alguna vez he hablado contigo. – digo Ron que recibió un monumental beso por parte de Hermione.

- Eres de lo que no hay, vas a hacer que me eche a llorar.

- Hay besos que pronuncian por sí solos

La sentencia de amor condenatoria,

Hay besos que se dan con la mirada

Hay besos que se dan con la memoria. – recitó Ron de memoria.

- Hay besos silenciosos, besos nobles

hay besos enigmáticos, sinceros

hay besos que se dan sólo las almas

hay besos por prohibidos, verdaderos. – contraatacó Hermione.

- Hay besos que calcinan y que hieren,

hay besos que arrebatan los sentidos,

hay besos misteriosos que han dejado

mil sueños errantes y perdidos.

- Hay besos problemáticos que encierran

una clave que nadie ha descifrado,

hay besos que engendran la tragedia

cuantas rosas en broche han deshojado.

-Hay besos perfumados, besos tibios

que palpitan en íntimos anhelos,

hay besos que en los labios dejan huellas

como un campo de sol entre dos hielos.

- Hay besos que parecen azucenas

por sublimes, ingenuos y por puros,

hay besos traicioneros y cobardes,

hay besos maldecidos y perjuros.

- Judas besa a Jesús y deja impresa

en su rostro de Dios, la felonía,

mientras la Magdalena con sus besos

fortifica piadosa su agonía.

- Desde entonces en los besos palpita

el amor, la traición y los dolores,

en las bodas humanas se parecen

a la brisa que juega con las flores.

- Hay besos que producen desvaríos

de amorosa pasión ardiente y loca,

tú los conoces bien son besos míos

inventados por mí, para tu boca.

- Besos de llama que en rastro impreso

llevan los surcos de un amor vedado,

besos de tempestad, salvajes besos

que solo nuestros labios han probado.

- ¿Te acuerdas del primero...? Indefinible;

cubrió tu faz de cárdenos sonrojos

y en los espasmos de emoción terrible,

llenaron sé de lágrimas tus ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas que una tarde en loco exceso

te vi celoso imaginando agravios,

te suspendí en mis brazos... vibró un beso,

y qué viste después...? Sangre en mis labios.

- Yo te enseñe a besar: los besos fríos

son de impasible corazón de roca,

yo te enseñé a besar con besos míos

inventados por mí, para tu boca. – terminaron al unisonó los dos antes de fundirse en un beso de amor como pocos ha habido en la historia.

Eran ellos, no necesitaban más para vivir y ser felices salvo la compañía del otro. Por separados eran desdichados, juntos eran uno solo. Un ser de amor que daría envidia a los dioses. Podían discutir, podían dejar de hablarse, podían pelearse pero siempre volverían el uno al otro porque era como una fuerza salvaje e irrefrenable la que hacía que ninguno de los pudiera alejarse mucho tiempo del otro.

Ellos eran Ron y Hermione, aquellos niños cabezotas que se convirtieron en adultos durante una guerra que les hizo darse cuenta de lo precaria que era la existencia como para negarse la felicidad. Un llanto agudo y ruidoso, alterado por el escucha-bebes les hizo separarse.

Se sonrieron y fueron cogidos de la mano a velar los sueños de su hija.


End file.
